phantasystarfandomcom-20200216-history
Merillia
: "'Test Code Level Beta Subject: Native Creature' That's what they called it, I guess... Botanical Mutant lifeform, Merillia, and Meriltas. Large numbers of these creatures have been found in Gal Da Val. 'Males and females of these creatures have been confirmed. The male carries a toxic substance inside its body.' I wonder how you can tell which ones are male? These creatures seem to be very timid... They try to hide, and run away when found. But don't let your guard down. Mericarol, an advanced form of Merillia and Meriltas, has been found in the Jungle area. Like the two related creatures, it also contains a factor that can cause 'abnormal status' within its body." : — Elly and Calus in the Central Control Area: Jungle Area Merillia is an altered beast that appears around the Central Control Area located on Gal Da Val Island. General Data Characteristics Merillia is a botanical creature which mutated as a result of its exposure to the sap of the bioweapon, De Rol Le. Her appearance resembles a large, red rose with long, limber arms and legs made up of thickened roots. Hidden within the pseudo-bud that is her mouth is a gaping jaw lined on the inside with sharp, tooth-like material. Certain parts of her body appear to house large sacks of organic matter. In the male, the sacks are colored purple and contain a toxic substance which the creature can freely release when it senses danger. The red sacks of the female Merillia, however, have an unknown purpose. Furthermore, it is unknown if these creatures perform photosynthesis or retain other characteristics seen in typical, non-mutated plant-life. This species of creature features prominent sexual dimorphism among its male and female counterparts. The male, known as Meriltas, is a lighter shade of green on its stem and roots, with specks of blues and purples at the edges of its face and limbs. Males also house a deadly toxin in its body for the purpose of self-defense. Females, known as Merillia, are reddish-pink plants with a deep green body. When Merillia and Meriltas advance in age, they begin to slowly regress into a more static, less mobile form. Losing their legs in favor of sharper claws, a larger mouth, and various toxins capable of inflicting a variety of status conditions on humans and newmans alike, this creature, of which the most common variant is known as Mericarol, is a much deadlier monster turned predator. Activity patterns Merillia exhibits a tendency toward timidness, much like the rappy species. They will not attack unless they are needlessly provoked or their territory is being invaded. If Merillia determines that it has encountered a stronger foe than itself, it will attempt to flee and subsequently burrow into the ground to safety. Merillia's only attack is a simple full-body lunge at its target. Since it does not have the toxins that Meriltas does, it does not generally pose much of a threat to experienced hunters. Stats Legend : Offline stat / Online stat Special Drops Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Monster Cards in PSO Episode III Merillia has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. Category:Phantasy Star Online Episode 2 Monsters Category:Central Control Area monsters